Various insulating materials that may be used as coatings have been developed to strengthen the resistance of underlying substrates to increased temperatures. Thermal Barrier Coatings (TBCs) are commonly used to protect a machine's components from premature breakdown due to increased temperatures to which the components are exposed.
A possible issue in connection with TBCs may be a limitation in the thickness that can be used. This thickness limitation of approximately 0.5 mm may be due to manufacturing-induced residual stresses, prohibitive costs, required life of the TBC material, temperature limit of the TBC, and mismatches in the coefficients of thermal expansion of the TBC and the underlying substrates. In addition, the microstructure of standard TBCs (e.g., those that may be applied by air plasma spray and/or physical vapor deposition) may be dictated by process conditions, may be limited in versatility, and may be prone to dimensional and thermal instability at temperatures greater than 1000° C.